


A Delicate Decision

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Mpreg, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brian has just started Kinnetic, and Justin has joined the Pink Posse. One night while on patrol Justin gets shot, and ends up in the hospital. He learns something, and has to decide what to do about it.  Major OOC and AU warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author's Note: This is only the second Mpreg story I am writing. If it's weird, or doesn't make sense, I apologize ahead of time.  


* * *

Chapter One

 

Justin's POV

 

Ever since Brian lost his job, things between the two of us haven't been pleasant. Not that I'm complaining. I understand that Brian's job was very important to him. I also understand that since he's unemployed, Brian doesn't know what to do with himself. 

 

He would sit in the loft, looking through newspapers, trying to find a job. Brian also sent his resume out to several other advertising firms in Pittsburgh, but had no luck. Unfortunately, the other agencies heard that he helped bring Stockwell down.

 

Now, no one wants him. It's completely unfair, that because Brian decided to stick up for his community, he ended up getting fired. He is now trying to open his own agency, Kinnetik. Me, I've been trying to find something to fill my time. 

 

I decided to join the Pink Posse since my friend Darren got bashed. We patrol the streets, and keep it clear of homophobic assholes like my father and Hobbs. As I walk down the street tonight, patrolling, I feel a strange charge in the air.

 

It bothers me momentarily, but then I dismiss the feelings I'm getting. I quickly run a hand through my hair. I love how short it is, and Brian seems to like it too. I look around a moment later, since I have just lost sight of Cody. 

 

However, as I turn a corner, the sound of screams fill the air. It's Cody's screams, and I start running. As I get closer, I realize that bullets are piercing the air. I'm afraid, but I try not to show it. I catch a glimpse of Cody, and take off running toward him.

 

When I get half way to him, I feel a pain in my left side and then I lose myself to darkness. When I come to, it's horribly quiet. I slowly open my eyes, and I try to sit up. I wince at the pain that shoots through my body when I move.

 

A movement catches my eye, and for a minute, I wonder what's happened. The door opens, and in walks a strange man. I know it's the doctor, since he's in his white coat. "Well Mr. Taylor, glad to see you've joined the land of the living." 

 

I stare at the doctor, my confusion is written on my face. Apparently understanding, the doctor explains, "Your friend.... a Mr. Bell, brought you here last night. He said that you two were at the wrong place at the wrong time, is that correct?" 

 

I slowly rub my eyes, trying to make sense of what the doctor is saying. Why did Cody lie to this man? Is he afraid the doctor is going to call the cops on us, or something? After a moment, I realize the doctor is waiting for me to speak. 

 

So I think about what he has said, and I say, "Cody is right. We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." The doctor studies me for a moment, and then nods. He looks down at his clip board, and then begins to ask me questions. 

 

The doctor asks me how I feel, and I ask him how does he think I feel, since I've been shot in my left side. The doctor nods, and writes that down. Then he begins to ask me other questions. The doctor asks me how I've felt lately, not counting getting shot. 

 

I tell him that I'm getting over having food poisoning. He writes that down, and then asks if he can examine me further. Usure of why the doctor would need to do so, I nod my consent anyway. I mean, it's just a check-up, right?

 

The doctor smiles at me, no doubt trying to calm the fear that is rising inside of me, at his request to examine me further. He leaves the room for a moment, and then returns a few minutes later. I just sit in the bed silently, not knowing what to do.

 

The doctor has several devices that I have never seen before, and he begins to give me a check-up with them. A few minutes later, he is finished, and I'm glad. The doctor turns to me before he leaves the room and says, "Just relax, Justin."

 

I stare at him in disbelief, as he leaves the room. The next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake by a nurse. When I'm fully awake, the first thing I do is look at the clock. It's been two hours since the check-up. The door to the room opens again.

 

It's the doctor. He motions for the nurse to leave, and she does, closing the door behind her. "Mr. Taylor, I have a few more questions to ask you, and then I will tell you what's going on." I nod, and the doctor starts to ask his questions.

 

"Have you felt dizzy lately, sick, irritated at the simplest thing? Do you have touble keeping food down?" I nod yes to all of his questions, though I wonder why it matters. Unless it means that I really am sick. Oh god. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

 

My thoughts must show on my face, for he dashes to the bathroom and gets the trashcan. I empty the contents of my stomach, and after, dry heave for several moments. When I calm down, and don't feel like I'm going to throw up, I set the trashcan down.

 

Looking at the doctor, I ask him, "What's wrong with me?" The doctor looks me dead in the eye, and says, "Mr. Taylor, you're two months pregnant." My mouth drops open in shock, as he continues. "Oh and your partner, Mr. Kinney, is in the waiting room."

 

I nod, and then a feeling of horror comes over me, as the doctor continues. "He wishes to see you. Since I'm finished examining you, would you like to see him?" I can only nod, since there are no words to express what I'm feeling at the moment.

 

The doctor leaves the room again, and a few minutes later, Brian walks into the room. I stare at him, and from the expression on his face, I know that the doctor didn't tell him I'm pregnant. I feel relief wash over me and I think, thank god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Brian's POV

 

The doctor walks up to me, and says that I can go in and see Justin now, and I'm so relieved. When I got the call from a nurse that worked here, my heart nearly stopped. When she said that Justin had been brought in by a friend, I knew it was Cody.

 

The nurse explained to me that Justin had been shot, and had been brought in not long ago. I had asked for Justin's room number, and then hung up. I called Jennifer and Debbie and told them to meet me at Allegheny, because Justin had gotten shot. 

 

I grabbed my keys, set the alarm, locked the door, and then got in my car in a hurry. I drove to the hospital, my heart in throat, praying that Justin was going to be okay. I was so scared that it would be like a repeat of the prom. 

 

When I got to the hospital, I took off my seatbelt, turned off the car, and quickly got out. I locked the car, and then ran inside. Reaching the front desk, I asked how Justin was doing. The nurse asked me for my ID, and I showed her. 

 

She looked at her clip board, and said that a doctor would talk to me soon. A little while later, the doctor came up to me, and told me that Justin would be okay. He also told me I could see Justin. I thanked the doctor, and then walked toward Justin's room. 

 

Pushing open the door, I walked inside. Now I look at Justin, relieved, to see him starring at me. I'm so happy to see his blue eyes open and watching me. After a moment, I walk over to Justin. I pull him close, being careful of his injury. I kiss the top of his head.

 

"I'm glad that you're okay..." I trail off, afraid to say that I was scared he would die. So I don't finish my sentence. Justin doesn't say anything. He just hugs me, letting me know that he's okay. After a few minutes, I ask Justin what's been on my mind lately.

 

"Did you find out what's wrong with you? Is it really just food poisoning?" He stiffens in my arms for a moment and so I say, "Justin, talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Are you sick?" After a moment, Justin shakes his head no at my last question.

 

I listen when he begins to speak. "Yes, I did find out what's wrong with me. No it's not food poisioning. I'm not sick, so it doesn't matter what's going on." I give him a 'are you shitting me' type of look, to let him know that I'm definitely not amused.

 

"Brian, it's not a big deal." I watch Justin, having a feeling that what he's going to say next, is something I'm going to hate. "When I get out of here, I'm taking my things and going to stay with Daphne. I think we need some time away from each other."

 

See, I knew I wouldn't like what he was going to say. Before I can stop myself, the words leave my lips, "What the fuck?!" Justin flinches at my shout, and I lower my voice. "Why?" It's the only thing that I can think to say, that won't leave me vulnerable.

 

"Because I need to make some changes." His words hit me like a dagger, and I nearly fall over from the shock. A moment later, I school my face to look perfectly normal. "If that's what you want." Justin watches me, and then he says, "It's what I want."

 

Though the words leave his lips, his eyes tell a completely different story. "Fine. I'll pack your things up tonight, and bring them to Daphne's apartment tomorrow." I watch as he nods, and then I get up and leave his room. I close the door behind me.

 

Inside I'm screaming. I don't want to leave Justin. Hell, I don't want him, to leave me. But that's what he's doing, and I have no idea why. Walking back into the waiting room, Jennifer, Debbie, and Daphne all rush up to me. Daphne is the first to speak.

 

"How is he?" I look at Daphne, and then Jennifer and Debbie. I decide not to say what I really think. Looking at Daphne, I say, "I'll bring his things to your apartment tomorrow." As I turn to leave, Daphne stops me. "What's going on?"

 

Looking at her, I say, "This is Justin's decision." Then I leave the hospital, unable to stand being there anymore. If Justin doesn't want to be around me, then fine. I'll just go to Babylon. So I do, but the tricks are horrible, and I keep seeing Justin.

 

I keep seeing him sitting there in the hospital bed, his left side bandaged up, and I feel sick. This is the second time Justin has been in a life-threatening situation, and I can't do a fucking thing to make it better, or take away any of his pain.

 

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Shit. Did I really just shout out loud like that? I look around, and all of the other guys who were fucking in the back room, including the trick that I had just started to fuck, are looking at me like I'm crazy. Shit, maybe I am crazy.

 

I pull out of the trick I had been fucking, and I take off the condom. I throw it away, and then quickly pull up my pants. "Hey!" I hear the trick call to me, but I ignore him. "Kinney!" He tries again. Right as I exit the back room, the trick grabs my arm.

 

I yell, "FUCK OFF!" All of the talking stops, and the music even stops, making the whole place silent. Everyone is looking at me, but I only roll my eyes and walk to my car. I get into my car, and head home. I want to just fall into bed, and forget this whole day ever happened.

 

In the back of my mind though, a nagging feeling gets through. What about Justin? I sigh softly, and then shake my head. I don't know what I'm going to do about Justin. He's acting strange, but won't tell me what is going on with him.

 

I pull up at the loft, and I unbuckle my seatbelt. I remove my key from the ignition, and then I lock the car before leaving it. I walk inside my building, and quickly take the elevator to my loft. Before I know it, I'm walking inside my loft.

 

I close the door and lock it. I set the alarm, and then turn the ringer on the phone off. I take off all of my clothing, tossing it on the floor as I make my way over to my bed. Once naked, I crawl into my bed, and pull the duvet over me. Sleep takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Justin's POV

 

It's Monday morning, and I've been here since last Monday. I've been here a for almost a full week. Now I finally get to go to Daphne's house. The sunlight is streaming through the window. I open my eyes and then squint since it's so bright. 

 

After a moment, the events of the last week wash over me and I'm completely stunned for several moments. Before I can get too worked up over everything, the doctor, (who's name I've learned is Dr. Mitchell Landry) walks into my room smiling.

 

"Well Mr. Taylor, good morning. How are you feeling today?" I stare at the doctor like he's a complete and utter idiot. I was shot on Monday night, and I'm doped up on the very FEW drugs that won't hurt the baby, or mess with my allergies. 

 

Deciding that it's better for me to not say anything at all, I just give the man a look. After several seconds, Dr. Landry finally understands my look. He begins talking about the things I need to know, that are going to be happening during the pregnancy.

 

After we talk about it, Dr. Landry smiles and then says, "I know you're in pain, but the new meds I'm putting you on will help. I've got some books for you on male pregnancy. I know it's scary, but our team here is the best skilled to handle this."

 

When Dr. Landry sets the books down on the bed next to me, I can't help but look at the covers. I stare at them with a sick fascination that scares me, so I try to ignore the feeling bubbling inside of me. Then after a moment, I realize the feeling is something else.

 

"Trashcan," I croak, and Dr. Landry quickly grabs it and gives it to me. I throw up into the trashcan, and when I'm through I'm embarassed. Dr. Landry smiles at me, and tries to reassure me that throwing up during pregnancy is a completely normal thing.

 

He talks to me about the things I need to do to keep myself, and my baby healthy. It's the usual things you do to stay healthy. Eat right, exercise, get plenty of rest. I ask questions about what to expect, and Dr. Landry answers every one of them. 

 

We talk a little more, and then he examines me again. As I wait for Daphne to pick me up, I keep a grip on the bag I was given. It holds the books about male pregnancy that Dr. Landry gave me. I start to feel nervous, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. 

 

Thankfully, I don't. When Daphne pulls up, I sigh with relief. I hoist the bag onto my right shoulder, and start toward Daphne's car. As I open the door and slide inside, my best friend gives me a look. When I pull the door close and lock it, I tilt my head to the side.

 

"What? What are you looking at?" Daphne stares at me for a moment, and then speaks. "Justin, are you sure you want to do this?" I nod, and then she keeps talking. "Are you okay, then? I mean ever since you and Brian got back together, things have been weird."

 

I fight the urge to laugh at how true her words are. Then I start answering Daphne's questions, after slipping my seatbelt on. She starts the car, and we start on our way to her apartment. "Yes, I want to do this. Yes I'm okay, and things between Brian and I are always weird."

 

The car lapses into silence, and before I know it, we are pulling up at the apartment. We go inside, and the only thing I want, is to tumble into bed and fall back asleep. Daphne isn't my best friend for nothing. She looks at me, and then points me in the direction of the spare bedroom.

 

I nod my thanks, and then bring the bag into the spare bedroom. Opening the door, I see that Brian brought over my things like he said he would. I close the door to the room, and lay the bag of books down on the bed. I strip down to my boxers, and climb into the bed.

 

As I lay in the bed, I pull the bag toward me. I reach inside, and pull one of the books about male pregnancy out. Seeing these books make me realize, that I'm not a disgusting freak of nature. I stare at the cover of the book I pulled from the bag, for a moment.

 

Then I take a few deep breaths and release them. Trying to remain calm, I open the book to the first page. On the first page, is a picture of a pregnant man. He's got short black hair, beautiful green eyes, a big round stomach, and is tall as fuck.

 

The man is sexy as hell, no matter that he's pregnant. I can't help but look over his body, taking in every stretch mark and anything besides the obvious, that tell's you he's pregnant. When I finally get tired of looking at the first page, I turn the page.

 

I start to read, as wonder fills me. I also can't help but rub my growing stomach, amazed that I have a living, breathing human life inside of me. After a few moments, I stop rubbing my stomach. I give my full attention to the book I'm reading.

 

The book is interesting, and a little frightening, if I may point out. I don't know why the fuck women would want to wish the pain of labor on themselves. Not that I want anything to happen to my baby. HELL NO. This baby is something Brian and I created.

 

To me, our baby is the most beautiful baby in the world. Even though I've never seen it yet. It. I can't wait until I can find out the sex of my baby. I don't like calling the baby 'it' or 'the baby'. I want to learn the sex, so that I can start coming up with some names.

 

I read the book for another hour, before stopping. I get up and walk over to the desk in the corner. I pick up a piece of blank paper, and fold it in half. Then I stick the piece of paper into the book as a bookmark. After doing that, I leave the room.

 

Walking into the living room, I see Daphne sitting down on the couch. She has two paper plates filled with sandwiches, a few chips, and some small fruit slices. Sitting beside them, I think, are glasses of orange juice, and lemonade. I smile at my best friend.

 

She always knows what I need, without me ever having to tell her. I take a seat on the couch. Then I say softly, "Thanks Daph, for everything." She scoots over to where I'm sitting, and pulls me into a gentle hug. I sigh softly, beginning to relax.

 

When the hug ends, we separate and begin to eat our meal. After eating, Daphne pulls some movies out, and we lay together on the couch and watch the movies. I try to pay attention to the movies, but I can't. What's going to happen when Brian finds out?

 

I swallow nervously, and fear fills me. Before I can stop it, bile rises in my throat, and I bolt for the bathroom. I hear Daphne behind me asking what's wrong, and if she should call the hospital. I can't answer, as the contents of my stomach start to come up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

Brian's POV

 

_A Week Later_

 

Pissed off, and needing coffee, I stumble out of bed. I head over and start making my morning coffee. I need it almost more than I need to breathe. I haven't seen or heard from Justin since he pretty much dismissed me. I still can't believe Justin did that.

 

I'm going out of my mind, since I'm worried about him. I knew that when he joined the Pink Posse, something fucked up like this was going to happen. What the fuck did Justin think would happen? He's running around carrying a concealed weapon!

 

When my coffee is finished making, I pour some into a mug and put in the amount of sugar I like. Picking up my mug, I walk into the bathroom. I set my mug of coffee down on the floor, and then pull out the new Gucci suit I bought yesterday.

 

I lay my new suit down on the toilet, and then I strip out of the clothes I'm wearing. I pick up my mug and finish my coffee. Then I set my mug back down on the floor out of the way, and then go take my shower. Stepping out thirty minutes later, I feel great.

 

Then my spirits go from high to low, in the space of a minute. I dry off, and then get dressed once more. I put my empty mug in the sink, and then grab my briefcase and coat. I grab my keys and set the alarm. I lock the door, and start for Kinnetik.

 

My routine has changed, ever since Justin dismissed me. I go to work all day, and finish up at 9 o' clock at night. I go home, shower, dress, and then go to Babylon. I get drunk or high, and fuck several tricks. Then I head on home once more.

 

I walk into my new building. Kinnetik was just finished being put together, yesterday. So this is the first official day of business. Cynthia and Theodore are waiting for me, when I walk inside. I nod at them, and Cynthia tells me that we have most of the staff taken care of.

 

All we need is someone to head up our Art Department. She and Theodore share a look, when I don't comment right away. They know what I'm thinking, because they are thinking it too. Justin should be head of the Art Department. But since things are bad between us, it's a no go.

 

Looking at them, I bark, "Find someone who can do the job! I don't want any fuck-ups working for me!" My two employees nod, and then they leave. I walk into my office, and boot up my computer. Four hours later, I crack my neck, since it's starting to hurt.

 

I stand up to fully stretch, and as I do so, Cynthia comes bursting into my office without knocking. Ted comes rushing in right behind her. "Brian, it's Daphne on line one. She said that something is wrong with Justin." When Cynthia says Daphne's name, I quickly snatch up the phone.

 

"Daphne, what's wrong? What happened?!" She's crying so hard, that I can barely understand what she is saying. However the words I do manage to understand are: Justin, hospital again, and blood. I freeze at her words, and the phone drops from my hand.

 

Cynthia rushes forward and she says something to me, but I can't hear what she's saying. I'm lost in a horrible memory of Prom night. Justin and blood, are two things that I never wanted to hear about again. But yet, here we are, once more. 

 

Suddenly, I feel someone shaking me. When I pull my mind away from the horrifying images I remember, I realize that it's Theodore. I quickly pull away from him, and grab the phone back from Cynthia. Then I talk to Daphne, trying to calm her down.

 

I tell her to call Jennifer and Debbie, and that I'll meet her at the hospital. Hanging up, I say, "I'm going to see what's going on. Justin is hurt again, and Daphne doesn't know what happened." I grab my keys, and then quickly go to my car.

 

I drive to Allegheny, and when I get there, force myself to remain calm. I'll remain calm, until I know what the fuck is going on. I'm there for ten minutes, when a commotion starts. Looking up, I see several nurses and EMT's rushing in with someone on a stretcher.

 

I stand up to take a better look, when I hear, "Brian!" Daphne starts to run toward me, but since my legs are longer, it's a few steps until I'm right in front of her. "What the fuck happened?!" I demand, scared and pissed off all at once.

 

Daphne starts to cry again as she speaks. "I ran into Ethan on my way out to the store. A mutual friend of ours, told Ethan that Justin was staying with me for a while. So Ethan showed up and asked if he could talk to Justin. I didn't think anything of it."

 

I feel anger boil within me, and it starts to take over me. It shoots through my body, and I remember that this is why Rage was created after me. "Continue," I demand, needing to know what happened. Daphne does. "I agreed, and let him inside."

 

Daphne falls silent again, and I'm going to shake her if she doesn't start talking again. As if she know's what I'm thinking, the young woman starts talking again. "I had gone to the store to get Justin something to help his upset stomach. When I returned, I got a shock."

 

At this, she starts to shake with full body sobs. "When I got back from the store, Justin was lying at the bottom of the stairs outside. No one had heard or seen anything, and Ethan was gone." Daphne sobs harder. "Ethan pushed Justin down the stairs!"

 

At her last words, I can't sit anymore. Getting up, I walk over to the nurse's station, and demand to speak with Dr. Landry. The nurse nods, and goes to get him. It's several minutes later before he walks up to us, and when he does, his face has a look of concern on it.

 

"What the fuck is going on?! Is my partner okay?" Daphne smiles when I call Justin my partner. Dr. Landry looks at me, and then Daphne. Right as he starts to tell us what is going on, Jennifer and Debbie arrive, bringing mass chaos with them.

 

Daphne and I ignore everything but Dr. Landry, as he speaks. "Justin and the baby will be fine. His friend, (the doctor points to Daphne) found him unconscious on the ground by the stairs outside her apartment. Justin was lying on his left side, where the bullet wound is."

 

Daphne looks at me, and says, "I think they might have gone outside to talk, and Ethan pushed Justin down the stairs." I can barely hear what Daphne is saying, though. My mind is too busy trying to process what the doctor said a few moments ago.

 

'Justin and the baby...' Wait. Justin and the baby? What the fuck?! I turn away from Daphne, and back to the doctor. "Did you say that Justin is pregnant?" Dr. Landry stares at me for a moment, and then he slowly nods his head yes. _Holy shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 

Justin's POV

 

_Later That Night_

 

When I come to, I realize that I'm in the hospital again. Fucking Ethan. Suddenly, I feel panic wash over me, and I'm scared for my baby. I've known that I'm pregnant for only a little while, and I've already risked my baby's life twice in that time.

 

Tears fall from my eyes, and down my cheeks. I'm a horrible father, and now I might have lost my baby. Well, not my baby. Brian's and mine. My tears fall faster now, and I know I'm not supposed to get worked up, but fuck that! I need to know if the baby's okay.

 

I'm feel myself getting more worked up, with each passing minute. When someone finally starts to open the door, I'm thinking the worst. The door opens, and I'm surprised when it's Brian who walks in, and not Dr. Landry. "We need to talk," He says softly.

 

I shake my head no. Fuck that. I'm more worried about our baby, than I am about being afraid of him queening out. Brian quickly walks over to me, and his eyes hold a dangerous anger in them. So I decide to shut up, and listen to what he has to say.

 

The room's silent for several minutes, and then he asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" Brian's voice is soft, not loud and angry like I thought it would've been. I look up into his eyes and say honestly, "I wasn't ready to tell you yet. I was afraid, and you were already stressed out with Kinnetic."

 

I know that Brian's not happy with my answer, but it's true. I watch as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. Turning back to me, he says, "When you are released, you are coming back to the loft with me. NO questions, and NO arguments, Justin."

 

As I open my mouth to argue anyway, Brian's hazel eyes flash dangerously. Though I know he would never hurt me, the anger and hurt in his eyes makes me close my mouth once more. So I nod, because I know if I say anything, I'm going to regret it.

 

After another few minutes of silence, Brian speaks again. "When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant? Were you even going to tell me?" His words, so soft and hurt, strike me. I wish I could take away the pain that Brian feels, but I can't.

 

Because I'm the cause of his pain. I'm also the cause of his anger, and I can't stand it. I swallow once, nervously, and then I start talking. "I don't know, Brian. I don't know if I was going to tell you. Part of me wanted to, but another part of me didn't."

 

Brian's eyes flash again, and this time his jaw tenses. "So you were going to keep our baby a secret from me. What were you planning on telling our child when it grew up? That you couldn't depend on the father because he's a drug addict?"

 

I feel the blood drain from my face at his accusation, and as I'm about to reply, a voice shouts: "BRIAN A. KINNEY, YOU LEAVE SUNSHINE ALONE! HE ALREADY HAS ENOUGH STRESS PUT ON HIM!" I breathe a soft sigh of relief.

 

Thank God for Debbie. Brian looks at me, and then at Debbie. He looks ready to argue with the woman. But one look at her angry expression, and Brian backs off. Shit, I have to learn that look from Debbie. I watch as Brian starts walking toward the door.

 

He turns back to me and says, "When you are released, you are still coming back to the loft with me." Then Brian turns to Debbie and points a finger at her. "If anyone objects, especially you, Mikey, or Jennifer, you can go and fuck yourselves. That's all I'm going to say."

 

He leaves my room, and Debbie's standing there shocked. After a moment, she shakes it off. Walking over to me, Debbie takes a seat in a chair near the bed. "I'm so sorry about all of that, Sunshine. How are you and our little Sunshine feeling?"

 

I'm glad that the doctor told Debbie, my mom and Daphne, about me being pregnant. I think I'd have freaked out when trying to tell them. But whatever, it's already taken care of. So by tomorrow morning, or even sooner, the news will be spread all over Liberty Avenue.

 

I love Debbie to death, but how the fuck does she think I feel? I'm worried about the baby, in pain, and surrounded by complete chaos. However, I decide not to upset her, so I fake a smile. "I'm fine, Deb. I'm just really tired. Can you send Daphne in? I know she was scared."

 

Debbie nods. "Of course I will, Sunshine. But the doctor needs to examine you, first. After you're examined, I'll send her in." She kisses my cheek, and then leaves the room. Dr. Landry walks in, and he's smiling. But I know that it's only for show, since it doesn't reach his eyes.

 

His real smile does reach his eyes. Dr. Landry begins to examine me, and it takes him a little while, since he does a full body examination. When he is finished, I put my clothing back on, and he tells me to get back in the bed. Now even his fake smile leaves his face.

 

Dr. Landry's next words nearly make my heart stop. "Justin, you're bleeding. That's not a good thing to happen when one is pregnant, but I think you and your baby will be okay. As long as you take care of yourself, and do what I'm about to tell you, then you two should be okay."

 

My heart's beating so fast in my chest, that I fear I'm having a heart attack. But a moment later, I realize that it's my fear that's making my heart race. I nod, and then wait silently for the doctor to tell me what I need to do, to keep my baby safe.

 

"I'm putting you on bed rest. You can go home tonight, but only because as your doctor, I can't make you stay here. Even though I don't encourage it, I'm allowing you to go home tonight. You will not leave your bed except to go to the restroom."

 

I nod at the doctors words, as he continues. "You do NOT pick up anything heavier than a baby's cup, or you can hurt yourself and your baby. You need absolutely NO stress. You need someone with you at ALL times, to make sure that you and the baby are okay."

 

I nod, and listen to the rest of what he is saying. When Dr. Landry is finished speaking, he tells me to talk to my family, and then I can leave. Then he leaves my room. Daphne comes rushing in, mere seconds after Dr. Landry leaves my room. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

 

She hugs me, gently, remembering that I'm pregnant. I reach up, and wipe away a tear that falls down her cheek. Looking Daphne in the eyes, I say, "I'm sorry for worrying you. Also, I'm going to call Brian, and go and stay with him again."

 

I can tell that Daphne doesn't agree with my decision, but she just nods and hugs me again. We talk for a few minutes, and then I ask her to send Debbie and my mom in. Daphne nods, kisses my cheek, and then leaves the room again. I sit there, waiting.

 

Debbie and my mother quickly come into the room, a few minutes later. They both start in on how they want me to move in with them, or each other, but I shake my head no. In response to that, they start complaining. I hold up a hand for silence, and they comply.

 

Setting my hand down a moment later, I speak. "I'm going to call Brian, and stay with him. I love you guys, but I don't want to be smothered, and I know Brian won't do that. He will help me, and check in on me, yes. But he will also know when I need to be left alone."

 

My mother and Debbie both look like they want to argue some more, but I only point at the door, motioning for them to leave. Mom needs to take care of Molly, and Debbie needs to help Vic. They both kiss me on the cheek, and then leave, grudgingly.

 

When they are gone, I go to the nurse's station, and ask if I can use the phone. The nurse on duty nods, and smiles at me. I smile politely at her, and then pick up the phone. I dial the number to the loft, and hope that Brian will pick up the phone.

 

"Hello?" Thank God! "Brian, Dr. Landry said I can leave the hospital tonight. Can you come and pick me up?" There is silence for a moment, and then he says, "I'll be there in thirty minutes." I hang up, and thank the nurse again. I sign some papers that Dr. Landry needs me to sign.

 

Then I go outside, and wait for Brian to show up. True to his word, he pulls up thirty minutes later. The ride to the loft is silent, because both of us are lost in our thoughts. We arrive at his building before I know it. We exit the jeep, and then go inside the building.

 

A few minutes later we are stepping out of the elevator, and Brian is unlocking the door to the loft. He motions me inside first, and step inside. Brian follows, and closes and locks the door behind us. He gently grabs my arm, turning me to face him.

 

"Go lie down in the bed." It's a command, not a request. I think about arguing, but the look in on his face tells me not to. So I don't. I smile at him, though it's not my full Sunshine smile. I'm too tired to worry about it, though. So I just crawl in the bed.

 

As I pull the duvet over me, I hear Brian enter the bedroom as well. Turning to look at him, I watch as he takes off his clothes. Then Brian crawls in the bed too, and spoons in behind me. He puts his arms around me, holding me. Moments later, my eyes are closing.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Author's Note: Thanks to Lady_E for the idea.  


* * *

Chapter Six

 

Brian's POV

 

It's four days later and all is NOT well, at the loft. Justin does not like having to stay his ass in bed. He wiggles, and complains, whines, and complains, sighs, and complains. Damn, Sunshine is being a pain in the ass, and not the good kind, either.

 

We haven't fucked since before Justin got shot. I know that Justin wants to fuck. He keeps asking me to, but I don't think it's a good idea. And yes, I know what you're thinking. Has Hell frozen over? No, it hasn't. But I don't want to hurt Justin or our baby.

 

Justin told me, that even though he is pregnant, it's still okay to fuck. I don't think so, and I also don't want to put either of them at risk of being hurt. He's been telling me to go and call Dr. Landry, and ask if we can resume having sex, but I haven't. 

 

I look over at Justin, and he is sitting in bed drawing. It's probably another picture of me, or my beautiful nine-inch cock. As I continue to work on setting up my business, the phone rings. I look over at Justin, and he just continues drawing. Good boy.

 

I get up and answer the phone. "Hello?" I'm surprised at who's on the other end. "Hello, is this Brian Kinney?" I pause for a moment, and then recognize Dr. Landry's voice. "Yes, Dr. Landry, this is Brian." I hear a soft sigh of relief come from the other end.

 

"Dr. Landry?" I prompt him, and then I turn and look at Justin. For some reason, he's sporting a huge grin, and I wonder why. Dr. Landry begins to speak, and so I turn my attention back to him. He talks to me for several moments, and then I thank him and hang up.

 

"Oh Sunshine?" I say in a singsong voice. When I turn back and face my partner, he's grinning again. "Why did you call Dr. Landry, and ask him to tell me we could have sex?" Justin gives me an 'are you kidding me' type of look. "Because I had to."

 

I raise an eyebrow at him, so he explains. "Kiss me, Brian." Knowing where Justin is going with his, I walk over to him, and kiss him. As things begin to heat up, I let him take a little control. Justin quickly pulls off my shirt, and then my pants.

 

He grabs my dick, and begins to stroke it slowly. Pulling out of the kiss, I say, "Hold up. You have too many fucking clothes on." Justin grins, and then he quickly takes off his clothes. This is the first time that I have seen him naked, since finding out that he is pregnant.

 

Justin has a small pooch, that shows that he's pregnant. I pull him into my lap, and gently run my hand over his stomach. "What does it feel like?" I can't help but ask. Justin shrugs. "It feels weird. I get cravings for strange things, but then again, that is nothing new."

 

I nod. "Yeah, you're a human dumpster even when you're not pregnant." Justin huffs, and then he smacks my leg. Moments later, I decide to get this show on the road. I grab a condom and some lube. I roll the condom on my dick, and then lube up my fingers.

 

Then I put Justin's legs on my shoulders. I slip one finger in, and then another, as I prepare him. After several seconds, Justin grows impatient. He starts muttering under his breath, knowing that I can't hear what he's saying, but that I know he's not happy.

 

"FUCK ME!" The words are growled at me, and I can't help but laugh out loud at how impatient Justin is. "Patience, Sunshine. It'll happen all in good time." Even though I'm not looking in his eyes, I can feel him glaring at me. 

 

"FUCK ME!" I smirk, and then when Justin is loosened enough, I remove my two fingers from his hole. Then I quickly slam my cock inside of him, and past the first ring of muscle. "YES!" Justin hisses as I slam into him over and over.

 

We get a rhythm going, and suddenly Justin grunts out, "HARDER, BRIAN!" Well, my Sunshine always gets what he wants. So who am I to deny him this? I slam even harder inside of Justin, even though I'm afraid that we may end up hurting him or the baby.

 

I grab Justin's dick, and start to jerk him off. "YES!" His screams echo throughout the loft, as we get closer and closer to climax. When I feel the waves of pleasure start to wash over me, I speed up my hand on his dick. Several moments later, we both cry out our orgasms.

 

I fall back against my pillow, and Justin falls on top of me, sated. We don't move from our positions, and I don't even care that his hot, sticky body is crushing mine. After several minutes, though, I have to ask. "Are you and our baby okay?"

 

Justin finally moves off of me, and he lays down beside me. He is silent for a beat, and then speaks. "We are fine, Brian. Both of us. You need to stop worrying. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack. You're not so young, you know. It does happen to men your age."

 

I turn to Justin, after his quip about my age. I pull him close to me, and I kiss him. When the kiss ends, I pull away and whisper, "Twat," in his ear. Justin laughs, and then we slowly get up and head to take a shower. So we take a shower, and then climb back in bed naked.

 

I spoon into Justin, as I have taken to doing at night. I wrap my arms around his waist, and pull him a little closer. I breathe in his scent, and sigh, relaxed. I hear Justin laugh softly, and then his body begins to relax as he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Warning! Character Death.  


* * *

Chapter Seven

 

_Three Days Later_

 

Justin's POV

 

I'm laying down with Daphne, after getting back from my appointment. We lay sprawled on the couch, both of us too lazy to move for the time being. She asks me how my appointment went, and I tell her. "I was embarrassed the whole time. I was the ONLY guy there, Daphne."

 

She gives me an 'oh please' type of look. Then I re-phrase my statement. "I mean, I was the only pregnant guy there. Daph, I'm a freak of nature. Only a few other males have ever gotten pregnant before, and none of them lived to tell the tale. It scares the shit out of me."

 

Daphne gently pulls me into a hug, knowing that it's the only thing that will calm me right now. Moments later, she begins to speak. "Just because things turned out bad for those other men, doesn't necessarily mean that it'll happen to you too." I nod, but I still feel scared.

 

"I... I don't know if I'll be able to handle this. I have my shifts at the diner to deal with, I have the Pink Posse to deal with..." I trail off, when I hear Daphne let out a huff of disgust. I cock my head to the side for a moment, and then wait for her to comment.

 

She doesn't disappoint me. "Justin, Cody and the Pink Posse are the reason that you almost got killed! They are a group of blood-hungry gay men, who want nothing more than to make every straight person feel like a shit, even though not every straight person hates the gay community."

 

I nod, but don't reply. Taking that as her cue, Daphne starts up again, and I can feel a headache coming on. "I understand that Darren getting bashed reminded you of how you felt after your own bashing. But think about it, Justin. You can't afford to try and get even with Chris."

 

I stare at Daphne in shocked silence. She gives me another look. "Justin, you and I have been best friends for a long time. I know what you're thinking. I also know what Cody has in mind. A kind of revenge/shock therapy. But what if Chris hurts you again?"

 

I don't know what to say, so I shrug. "Please Justin. Quit hanging around Cody. You almost got killed because he roped you into following his dangerous and foolish beliefs! Besides, what about Brian? Huh Justin? How do you think he would feel if you got hurt again?"

 

This time I'm definitely confused. "What are you talking about?" As soon as I finish my question, Daphne slaps me on my left arm, hard. Then she begins to speak. "I'm talking about the Prom. When you got hurt, it really messed him up. He couldn't handle that again, I know it."

 

We talk for a little while longer, and then Daphne has to leave. I watch as she gets to her feet. I slowly do so as well. Daphne hugs me for several moments, then kisses me on the cheek and as she gets to the door, I blurt out, "I love you, Daph." 

 

Daphne turns back to me and smiles. "I love you too, Jus." Then she leaves. After Daphne leaves, I close and lock the door. Then I go and take a bath. An hour later, I feel better. Stepping out, I grab my clothes and get dressed once more. 

 

I decide to clean up, since there is nothing else for me to do. I fee like painting, but for the moment I don't know what to paint. So I just continue to clean the loft. Before I know it, Brian is walking in the door. He walks inside, and closes and locks the door.

 

Then Brian sets the alarm. He walks into the room, taking off his clothes, and tosses them in a pile on the floor in the corner of the bedroom. Turning to me, he asks how my day was. I tell him that it was okay, and that Daphne and I hung out some, for a while.

 

The next thing I know, we are in bed making love. Well, to me, it's making love. Brian still calls it fucking. It's midnight as we decide to quit making love. (Again, my words, not his.) I lay my head down, and close my eyes, when suddenly someone starts banging on the door to the loft.

 

Brian bolts from the bed, and I follow right behind him, wondering who the fuck is here at midnight. I quickly pull on some pants, and reach Brian just as he opens the door. It's... my mother? "Mom? What's going on? Where's Molly? Is she okay?" I'm panicking, but I can't help it.

 

I watch as she nods her head yes. Inwardly I sigh with relief, but outside, my body is still frozen. Forcing myself to speak, I ask, "Then why are you here? It's midnight." My mom looks at me for several moments, and her eyes are sad. Extremely sad. "Just tell me."

 

My mom looks me in the eyes, and then speaks. "Daphne is dead. I'm sorry, Justin. She got in a car accident an hour ago." The words hit me like a sledgehammer, and I stagger backwards in shock, almost falling over. But Brian is quick, and he grabs me, stopping me from hitting the floor.

 

My heart is racing and I feel weak. The pain in my chest makes me think I'm having a heart attack, but since I've had this since after Prom, I know it's a panic attack. My mom stands there watching, as Brian springs into action trying to get me to calm down, but it's no use.

 

When Brian is unable to calm me down, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes back and fills a glass with water. Then he gives me the pills and water. I take them, and it's a few minutes before I feel normal again.

 

I get up, and start walking toward the bedroom. As I get back in the bed, I hear my mom and Brian talking, and then my mom leaving. Brian returns to the bedroom a few minutes later. As he goes to climb in bed with me, I say,"I want to be alone."

 

Brian stares at me, wondering if I'm serious, "I'm serious, either you go out and fuck someone, or I'll leave." As I start to get up again, Brian quickly puts me back in the bed. "There's no fucking way you're leaving. You just had a panic attack."

 

I look him in the eye, and then say, "Go to Babylon." Brian tells me no."GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The words leave my lips before I can stop them. Brian looks pissed, but a moment later, I know that he understands, "Don't go anywhere."

 

I roll my eyes at his words, and reply, "I wasn't planning to." Brian nods. Then he grabs his coat, and leaves. When the door to the loft closes, the tears I were holding back begin to fall freely from my eyes, and down my cheeks. I can't believe that Daphne is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Please don't hate me. Things will get better after this. I PROMISE. *Hides* Also, lyrics are by Selena. Sorry this chapter is so short, and yes the story is almost over. Thanks to Jess for beta'ing.  


* * *

Chapter Eight 

 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

 

Brian's POV

 

I walk into Babylon, and head straight for the bar. As I take a seat and order a beam, the guys walk up to me. Emmett looks around, before turning back to me. "Where's Justin?" I sigh softly. "He's at the loft. He needed to be alone."

 

I pause for a moment, and then an idea comes to me. I don't want to leave Justin alone, but yet he doesn't want to be around me. I turn to Emmett, and say, "Justin could use a friend. You should go over and see if he is okay."

 

The guys all pause, waiting for me to tell them what's going on. When I don't, Emmett says, "Why, what happened? Is Justin okay?" I shake my head no. "It's not my place to tell his business, but I do know that he could use a friend."

 

I watch as Emmett nods, finishes his Cosmo, pays, and then leaves. Michael, Ben and Ted stand there waiting for me to talk. "Well?" Michael finally asks, unable to help being nosy. Sighing, I tell them what has happened.

 

"Daphne is dead." All three men freeze, and then Ben is the first to speak. "Shit, is Justin okay?" I nod. "Yeah, he's in much better shape than Daphne, at least." The guys cringe at my remark, and I sigh inwardly this time.

 

I never know when to keep my mouth shut. Suddenly, Michael speaks up. "Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Justin alone like that? I mean, if what my mom said is even true. We know how much the little shit likes attention."

 

The next thing I know, a repeat of the punch at Melanie and Lindsay's party is taking place. When Ted and Ben grab me and hold me back, I shout: "Fuck you! I know that Justin wouldn't lie to me about something like this!"

 

As Ben and Ted drag me away from Michael, my cell phone starts to ring. I look down, and see an unfamiliar number. Flipping open my cell phone, I say, "Who the fuck is this?!" Then I hear, "Brian, it's Emmett. Something's wrong with Justin."

 

Everything around me freezes. I can only hear his words repeating in my head, so I quickly tell him to call 911. Emmett says that he did, and they are waiting for the ambulance to show up. "Shit! I'll meet you at Allegheny General."

 

I slam my phone closed, and shove Ben and Ted away from me. "Get the fuck off me!" They stand there in shock for a moment, and then I tell them that Justin is hurt AGAIN. That Emmett called me and said to meet them at Allegheny General.

 

Suddenly, I hear them running to catch up to me. Michael suggests we take his car, so we do. We quickly get inside, and they close their doors. I grab Michael's keys, and slide into the driver's seat. I slam on the gas, and drive to Allegheny General. We get there twenty minutes later, and I once again, rush to the front desk.

 

I quickly say Justin's name, show her my ID, and give her the other information she needs. After I give the nurse my information, she buzzes the doctor. Dr. Landry comes rushing up to me, and pulls me away from the guys.

 

Emmett comes from out of nowhere, and he has tears streaming down his cheeks. My heart is slamming in my chest, and I fear the worst. Dr. Landry's eyes are sad. "Brian, I know this is going to be very difficult for you. But you need to decide who you want to live."

 

I stare at Dr. Landry, wondering what the hell he means. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Dr. Landry sighs softly, and then quickly explains. "Justin and your baby won't both be able to survive this surgery." I swear my heart stopped.

 

The doctor continued. "Justin is bleeding, and from what I can tell, he probably has been for a while. Also, from the little I could get him to say, he has been stressed out to the breaking point. This shouldn't have happened, but now there is nothing we can do to stop it. This is a delicate decision, Brian. It's not one to be made lightly, but it does need to be made quickly. Otherwise we might end up having no choice at all." Dr. Landry pats my back, trying to comfort me, but it doesn't work.

 

A moment later, he walks away to go and get ready for the surgery. I walk to Justin's room, and the door is open. He's lying there in bed, tubes and machines hooked up to him. My blonde angel is in pain, and I have to stop it.

 

I take one last glance at Justin, and then I go to fetch Dr. Landry. My mind is made up. I know what I'm going to do. The only thing is, I hope that I've made the right decision. Sighing, I wait for Dr. Landry, to give him my decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 

Justin's POV

 

The pain that is coursing through my body is almost blinding, and I just want it to be over with. Something is wrong with the baby, I know it. Part of me knows that this will be the end of one of us. That same part of me, wants the baby to live.

 

But the other part of me wants for me to live. I know it's selfish, and what kind of father am I if I want to live, more than I want my baby to live? I feel a wetness on my cheek, and I realize that I'm crying, but I just can't help it.

 

Those last rational thoughts fly out of my head, as the pain only gets worse with each passing second. The next thing I know, Brian, Dr. Landry, and several nurses quickly fill the room. After that, I feel a needle being stuck into me, and darkness takes me.

 

I don't know what time it is, when I come to again, later. I'm still in a little bit of pain, but not as much as I was before the surgery. I slowly open my eyes, and everything is a bit blurry. I open and close my eyes a few more times.

 

Then, when I can finally focus on things, I look for Brian. To my surprise, he's sitting in a chair nearby, with a baby in his arms. Looking around, I realize that I'm in a hospital room, and not on the operating table anymore.

 

I quickly look back at Brian, who seems to finally notice that I'm awake again. He tightens his grip a little on the baby, and then gets up. Brian walks over to me and says, "Do you want to hold her?" I nod, and then it hits me.

 

"So the baby made it?" Brian pauses for a moment, and then sighs. When I'm about to ask him to explain, he starts to, as if he had read my mind. "The doctor knew that you were pregnant with a boy. He didn't know we were having twins though."

 

When Brian doesn't continue, I urge him to. "Go on." I look around again, and then say, "If I had twins, then where is our son?" Turning back to Brian, I'm surprised when I see a tear fall down his cheek, and I wonder what caused it.

 

He is silent for a moment, and then says, "We were going to have twins. Our son didn't make it. They needed a name on the birth certificates and his death certificate. So I named them. Our little boy's named Drake, and our little girl is Daphne."

 

I feel the tears start, and they fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. I'm crying because I'm happy and sad. I'm happy that Brian chose to name our daughter after Daphne, my best friend. But I'm also sad, because like my best friend, our son is dead.

 

Brian hands Daphne to me, and I ask him which of our last names he put on all three certificates. Brian smiles at me, and then shocks me with his next words. "I put both of our names." I feel my mouth drop open, and then ask, "What do you mean?"

 

Brian rolls his eyes, and then explains. "I put their names as Drake Taylor-Kinney, and Daphne Taylor-Kinney." I can't stop the strange bubble of laughter that comes from deep within me, when I hear him say the kids names. 

 

Brian stare at me. "What the fuck are you laughing for? I'm completely serious." Another funny thing, is that I know he is. But anyway, I look at Brian, and explain to him. "Since you named our daughter after my best friend Daphne, I bet she is loving it."

 

After a moment Brian gets it, and he smirks. "Well, Daphne always did want me. Now she gets someone to carry on her name, and gets to have my name with it, in a way." I laugh softly, and then give all my attention to our daughter.

 

Her blonde hair and hazel eyes make her look so beautiful. I gently press a kiss to the top of her head. My arms are getting tired, so I ask Brian if he would hold Daphne now. He nods, and then takes our daughter lovingly into his arms.

 

Dreading the question that I have to ask, I ask it anyway. "Where are the vultures? Uh, I mean the family." Brian laughs at my words, but after a moment, he falls silent again. "Brian, is the family here?" Brian nods, and rolls his lips into his mouth.

 

Then he says, "Emmett was hysterical, as was Debbie. They had to be escorted off the hospital grounds, and can come back in a few minutes. The doctor said that you can have visitors when you awaken, but that they can't upset you, or they will be told to get lost."

 

I nod, and think for a moment. Then I tell Brian to let the family in, in small groups. The first group is a calm one, thank God. It's Debbie, Carl, and Emmett. Debbie walks in and hugs me, saying softly, that she's glad I'm okay.

 

Carl smiles at me, and says the same. Emmett stands next to me for a moment, tears streaming down his cheeks, and then he kisses me on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, baby." We talk for a few minutes, and then Brian kicks them out.

 

The second group comes in, and it's my mom and Molly. My mom kisses my cheek and asks if I'm okay. I tell her I am, and then turn to Molly. She stands several feet away from the bed, and says that she loves me.

 

"Molly, give me a hug." My words are soft and serious, and she shakes her head no, not wanting to hurt me. "Molly, give me a hug." I repeat myself, and she finally agrees. Stepping forward, Molly is careful of all the machines and wires.

 

"I love you, Jus." Her words warm me, and so I hug her and then say, "I love you too, Mollusk." Molly smiles a watery smile at me, and then Brian kicks them out as well. Michael, Ben, and Hunter walk in next. Their visit is short and to the point.

 

Michael and Ben tell me that they are glad everything is okay. Hunter looks at me, and then mutters, "I'm glad you're still alive... Blondie." Then Hunter smirks, and I smile, as they leave the room. Last but not least, the munchers and Gus come in.

 

Lindsay walks over to me, with Gus in her arms. She does the same as everyone else. She asks me if I'm okay, and when I say yes, she says she's glad. Melanie kisses my cheek, and then Lindsay let's Gus a little close to me.

 

Gus reaches me, and kisses my cheek. Then he pulls back and says, "I love you, Jus." My heart soars at his words, and even though Brian and I lost our little boy, we at least still have Daphne and Gus to brighten our lives.

 

I swallow the large lump in my throat, and then reply to Gus. "I love you too, Gus." Then Brian kicks the last group out, and the family leaves. When they are gone, he closes the door behind himself. Then Brian says he has to take Daphne back to the nurse's station.

 

I nod, and Brian brings Daphne to me, so that I can kiss her cheek. Then he brings our daughter to the nurse's station, so they can care for her right now. When Brian returns, he kisses my lips gently and sweetly, and then tells me to get some more rest.

 

I nod again, and then get comfortable in the hospital bed. I look over at Brian, who is trying his very best, to get comfortable in the ugly hospital chair. Then my head hits the pillow, and my body relaxes. I find myself falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update this. More sadness in this chapter. Please don't hurt me.  


* * *

Chapter Ten

 

Brian's POV

 

When I wake up the next morning, I already know. Before the doctor comes in, I already know what he is going to tell us. That Daphne is dead too. It was way too early for the babies to be born, so I'm not really surprised that neither one of them made it. 

 

Dr. Landry walks into the room, and I gently run my fingers over Justin's face. My blonde wakes up, and I tell him that the doctor is here. Justin slowly sits up in bed, with my help. Then Dr. Landry delivers the news that breaks my heart. 

 

"Justin, Brian, I'm afraid that I have some more bad news for you. Daphne died an hour ago. It was too soon for both of the babies to be born. Their lungs weren't fully developed. Now the good news is, that you can still have more kids, Justin."

 

Not knowing how to reply, I just turn to Justin. He remains silent for a moment. Then he says, "When can I go home?" Dr. Landry sighs softly, and then says, "I say about a week. A full week." Justin just nods. Then he looks at Dr. Landry, and asks if it's okay for him to go to sleep. 

 

Dr. Landry nods, and then he exits the room. I pull Justin close to me, and I kiss the crown of his blonde head. "Sleep for a while. I'll go and call the family. I'm sure the vultures, I mean family, want to know how you are."

 

Justin rolls his eyes at me, and then he pulls the covers over his body. "I'm sorry, Brian. I was really looking forward to bringing the twins home with us when they were due." I just nod, and remind Justin that this wasn't his fault.

 

Then I silently slip out the door, and down the hallway. I go outside, and pull my cell phone from my pocket. I call Jennifer and Debbie, and tell them that both of the babies have died. Both women start crying, and quickly hang up.

 

Then I call Lindsay, and tell her. I ask her to call everyone else and let them know. She agrees, and I tell her to give Gus a kiss for me. Then I hang up my cell phone and return to Justin's room to check on him.

 

When I enter Justin's room again, I'm glad to find him sleeping. I know that all of this drama and sadness is getting to be too much for him. I completely understand. Walking over to his bed, I take a seat in the chair beside his bed.

 

Sighing softly, I miss his long, blonde locks. Sure his hair looks hot like it is, but I feel anger and fear fight within me, as I remember the reason my blonde angel got rid of most of his hair in the first place.

 

I get up, and leave the room. I have to find that Cody idiot. I need to rip him apart, so that I don't drown in the waves of despair that are threatening to consume me. I have to be strong for Justin.

 

He needs me, and I plan to be there for him, come hell or high water. We are in a full partnership now. I'm no longer acting like Justin doesn't belong in my life. Justin does belong in my life, and I'm grateful to have him with me, every second.

 

I walk over to the nurse on duty, and ask her to tell Justin when he awakes, that I'll be back. I just need to take care of something. The woman smiles at me, and nods. She's a young woman, younger than me.

 

The nurse's nametag reads: 'Sam.' Sam is about 5'3, with black hair and green eyes. She is thin as a rail, and reminds me of a young mother caring for her children. Sam has a protective way about her, and I can tell she loves her patients.

 

After speaking to Sam, I go to my car. I unlock the doors and slide inside. I drive to Cody's crappy apartment, and try to keep my anger in check until I see the little fucker. I park right in front of the apartment, and then exit my car.

 

Walking up to Cody's apartment, I start pounding on the door. It's several minutes, until the little shit answers his door. When the door opens, I grab the little asshole by the thoat, and start to choke the shit out of him.

 

After he snaps out of shock a moment later, Cody starts to struggle in my grasp. After several unsuccessful attempts to get away, he finally gives up. "What... do... you... want?" He gasps the words out, and I glare angrily at him.

 

"Stay the fuck away from Justin. Keep yourself and your crazy ideas away from my partner, or I'll kill you next time." Then I drop Cody, and he falls to the floor with a loud shout of, "Asshole!" I glare, and then leave his shitty apartment.

 

I force myself to calm down, and then get in my car and go back to the hospital. It's a little while later, and I'm pulling up at the hospital again. I turn off the car, and then undo my seatbelt. I exit the car and quickly lock it.

 

I walk back into the hospital, speak to the nurse on duty agin, asking if Justin woke up while I was gone. She tells me no, and I'm glad. I thank her, and then quickly and silently return to Justin's room. Entering the room, I can't help but smile.

 

My blonde angel is sleeping peacefully, and I'm glad. He definitely needs it. After everything that has happened, Justin also needs a lot more. Though what he needs, I don't know yet. But whatever it is, I'll give it to him.

 

No hesitations, no questions. Justin is mine, and I'm not letting him go this time. We will face everything head on, and for those who have a problem with us, well fuck them. We're queer, and we're here to stay. Get used to it.

 

I get comfortable in my chair once more, and wait for Justin to wake up. When he does, I'll let him know I'm going home for an hour to shower and change clothes. I know I have nothing to worry about at Kinnetik.

 

Cynthia and Theodore can run my business for now. They already know not to fuck things up, or I'll fire their asses. I turn my attention back to Justin, who turns in his sleep, and I know he's going to wake up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

 

Justin's POV 

 

I roll over in my hospital bed, and slowly open my eyes. I look over at Brian, who watches me with a concerned look on his face. "Water please." My voice is soft, and I smile when Brian nods and gets me

some water. 

 

He gets me some water, and then hands me the cup. "Thanks." Brian nods, and resumes his seat next to me. I look at him, and say, "I want to try again." He gives me a look that I know very well. It's the look that says, 'No fucking way.' 

 

"Brian, I'm serious. I know that the only reason I was pregnant in the first place, was because the condom broke. But I want this, Brian. Please." He watches me silently for several moments. Then he slowly nods his head. 

 

I'm not sure if Brian is saying yes seriously, or just to shut me up for now. But either way, I'm completely serious. As if reading my thoughts, Brian cups my chin in his hand and then says, "I know you mean it, Justin. But it'll be at least six months." 

 

I feel my mouth drop open in surprise at his words, and Brian holds up a hand to calm me down. He begins to explain that both of us need to get tested, and that we can only sleep with each other for now. 

 

I roll my eyes at his words, since Brian already knows that he's the only one I want to sleep with. I feel my Sunshine smile come over my face, and I say softly, "Thank you." Brian pulls me close, and says, "I just want you safe and happy." 

 

I nod, and motion for Brian to sit on my bed next to me. He hesitates for a moment, and then does so. Brian sits down next to me in my bed, and I lay against him, my head resting comfortably on his chest. 

 

"What did my mom and Deb say, when you called them? Lindsay too." Brian sighs softly, and then replies, "They started crying and hung up on me. Both of our mothers did that, Sunshine. Damn, our mothers are too much alike. With Lindsay, she's glad you'll be okay, and she said she'd pass along the message." 

 

I smile at his words, and move over a little, giving him more room on the bed. Brian gets comfortable, and then I resume my position with my head on his chest. "Brian, are we really going to try again? I know you don't break promises, but I know this is a lot." 

 

Brian wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close, and I wait for him to speak. "Justin, you are my partner. If you want to try and have another baby, then I'm fine with it. I'm glad you asked instead of just poking a hole in a condom, and then saying 'oops'! I want to do this. I want to make you happy." 

 

I feel my heart swell at the love that I have for this man. He is so perfect, and so good to me. I reach up, and start to run my fingers through his hair. I love how soft his hair is. After several moments, Brian gently grabs my wrist. 

 

He gently lowers it, and my fingers leave his hair. Brian takes my hand into his own and says, "When you get out, let's just keep this between us for now. As much as you want the family to know, I think it would be safer to keep it to ourselves." 

 

I nod, even though I want to tell Molly and my mother, but I won't. If Brian wants to keep this just between us, then I'll agree to it. "This week is going to go by so slowly. I hate not being able to do anything all day." 

 

Brian rolls his eyes, and grins at me. "Well Sunshine, if you're bored, we can have some fun." After saying that, Brian winks at me. It's my turn to roll my eyes, and I quickly shake my head no at his suggestion. 

 

A few moments later, a nurse comes in. She says that it's time to check my blood pressure and everything else. Brian nods, and he kisses me on the head. "I'm going home to shower and change my clothes. I'll be back in an hour." 

 

I nod again, and then squeeze Brian's hand before he leaves. Brian presses a quick kiss to my lips, and then he leaves my room. The doctor and nurse come back in, and they check me over. It's long and boring, and I'm glad when it's over. 

 

Before I know it, the doctor and nurse are done. Brian is entering my room again, this time with my mom, Molly, and Debbie. Molly asks if she can sit on the edge of my bed, and I nod. When she does, I hug my sister. 

 

Debbie and my mother start talking, telling me that they can't wait for me to get out of here. Looking at the women, I say, "I'm going to be here for a week. When I get out, Brian and I are going to spend some time together, with Gus too." 

 

Debbie smiles at me, and then leans over and pinches my cheek. Brian rolls his eyes, and motions for Deb to step away from me. My mom kisses my cheek, and Molly just smiles. Looking at Deb, I ask, "How is Vic?" 

She smiles and says that Vic is doing as well as can be expected. Deb also says that Vic sends his love, and is sorry that I lost the babies. I thank her for coming, and ask her to tell Vic thanks as well, and that I can't wait to see him when I get out of here. 

 

They visit for an hour, and then they leave. Molly hugs me gently before they leave, and she says that she's sorry about the babies, but is glad that I'm okay. I hug my sister once more, and tell her that I love her.

 

It's silent when they leave, and so Brian comes and sits next to me again. "Do you want to go to sleep?" I shake my head no at his question. Then I smile when he pulls me close, and wraps his arms around me, making me feel loved and safe.

 

We spend the rest of the day like this, and I can hear the nurses in the hall saying, 'How sweet, they're so cute,' and things like that. Part of me wants to laugh, but the other part of me wonders what Brian will do.

 

In the end, he ends up doing nothing. All he does is smirk at the nurses, and they blush and scurry away. It's fucking hysterical. Brian would have all the women he could ever want, if he were a straight man.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Don't hate me. If you want more, you know what to do. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read or review, and especially those who have done both. So, I'll stop yapping, and let you get on with the story.  


* * *

Chapter Twelve

 

_A Week Later_

 

Brian's POV

 

It's Justin's first day back at home, and I know that he loves being back. We had a small funeral for both of our children, and all our friends and family were invited and showed up. The only people who weren't invited were my mother, Claire and her spawns, and Craig.

 

The funeral was short and sweet, and even I shed a few tears. I'm not a person who cries often, but in the last few years I've begun to cry more. When Justin was bashed, I cried. Now our children died, and I cried. I was so glad when the funeral was over.

 

Now, as I look over at my partner, I see him sitting on the floor in the living room, drawing silently. I know that Justin is drawing Drake and both Daphnes. He's taking all three of their death's very hard, and I just wish that there was something I could do to make him feel better.

 

I want to take away his pain, but I don't know how. Unfortunately, I only seem to be able to give Justin pain, not take it away. Suddenly, I get up and walk over to my blonde. I take a seat next to him and watch my young artist draw. Justin is drawing them, just like I thought.

 

I have to take his mind off of them, at least for a little while. We haven't had sex in a week, and the little shit should be happy that I haven't jumped his bones yet. I had to stop myself from pouncing on Justin, the moment we walked in the door. Now though, I can't help it.

 

I pull my blonde to me, and force my lips on his. Justin resists for a few seconds, before giving in. I flick my tongue across his lips, insisting access. Justin opens his mouth a little, and I slip my tongue inside. Our tongues duel for dominance, but neither one of us really cares who wins.

 

All that matters is that we are still close, still together, after everything that has happened. I'm finally able to understand what all those cheesy love songs mean. I always thought they were a load of shit. But now I know better. Now I'm experiencing what those musicians felt.

 

Before I met Justin, if anyone would have asked me what I thought of love, I would have told them that it's complete and utter bullshit. But now I know better. Now I know just how great being in love can be. I'm in love with my wonderful partner, and that's all there is to it.

 

When the kiss ends, I feel myself being led (or more accurately pulled) into the bedroom. Justin is ripping at my clothes, trying to hurry and take them off of me. I don't make a move to help him. I want Justin to undress me himself. After a moment, my blonde pauses.

 

Then he looks at me, as if trying to figure something out. After several minutes, Justin apparently finds what he was looking for. For he begins to rip at my clothes again, and before I know it my blonde is biting on my nipples, first the left and then the right.

 

After several minutes of torture like this, Justin begins his slow trail down my body. The next thing I know, my dick is engulfed in his warm mouth. I feel my back arching, as I try to suppress a moan and remain on the bed at the same time. Justin laughs a little around my dick.

 

As he does so, it sends shivers and vibrations through my body. Before I know it, I'm coming in my blonde's mouth. When Justin has milked me for all that I'm worth, he slides back up my body and shares my taste with me. Our lips crash together, as we meet for another kiss.

 

I never seem to be able to get enough of him. When we finally break from the kiss again, Justin reaches over to the bedside table. I pause for a moment, wondering why he's getting anything from there. I thought that we had agreed to try and have another baby.

 

When Justin turns back to me, the bowl of condoms in hand, he notices my surprised look. "What's wrong?" His question makes me smile before I answer. "I thought that you wanted to start trying to have another baby." It takes a moment for what I said, to register in his mind.

 

But when it does, I find myself with my arms full of my blonde partner. Justin is hugging me tightly and kissing me anywhere and everywhere that he can reach. After a few minutes though, he stops kissing me. Justin pulls away from me, and he has a worried look on his face.

 

"You recently said that we would have to wait six months before we could start having raw sex. Why did the amount of time suddenly lessen?" I sigh softly and rolling my eyes, begin to tell Justin that I haven't tricked in at least a month, and that the last time I tested I was clean.

 

I walk over to my desk and open the drawer. I pull some papers out, and then close the drawer once more. Then I walk back over to my partner, and toss the papers into his lap. Justin quickly picks up the papers and reads them. After reading my results, a smile crosses his face.

 

I know what my blonde is thinking, so I nod and admit my actions to him anyway. "Yes, I did. When you were in the hospital, I asked the doctor and nurse to test you for anything. I know that I should have asked first, but after what happened with the kids, I didn't think it was a good time to mention it."

 

I sigh softly, and then continue. "I know that it's only a week after their deaths, and I don't want to replace them. I just thought that you might want to start trying to make another baby ASAP. This way both of us now what is going on, and are prepared for anything that can happen."

 

When I finish speaking, Justin kisses me. It's several minutes before we come up for air. I take the bowl of condoms, and put it back in the drawer. Then I look at my partner, and say, "Let's get started making our baby, Sunshine." Justin smiles and then the two of us get into position.

 

I thrust inside my blonde mere seconds later, and the feel of his warm walls completely surrounding my dick with no latex covering it, is almost more than I can take. I slam into Justin again and again, and then I'm coming inside of his tight little ass. When I finish coming, I slip out of him.

 

We get up and go take a shower. When we finish our shower, we change the sheets, and crawl back into bed. I pull the duvet over us, and Justin smiles. Then I spoon in behind my partner, and kiss the crown of his blonde head. Justin smiles at me, and then the two of us drift off to sleep.

 

The End.


End file.
